1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roof attachment flashing and more specifically it relates to a roof attachment flashing system for preventing water penetration when utilizing an L-foot to attach a structure to a roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Increasingly, roof attachments such as solar photovoltaic or thermal installations are being utilized by homeowners and businesses in an effort to reduce energy costs. Typically, such structures have been secured to a roof using an L-foot attachment known in the art, wherein the horizontal portion of the L-foot is secured to structural elements on the roof and the vertical portion is secured to the structure being attached, such as solar panels or solar water collectors.
The installation of such L-foot attachments generally necessitates penetration of the roof with a screw or other roof fastener in order to secure the L-foot attachment to the roof. In the past, various methods have been utilized to seal such a penetration to prevent water leakage into the roof. Such methods have included utilizing roofing sealant and flashing over the L-foot attachment. However, sealing penetration with roofing sealant may deteriorate over time and/or crack. Utilizing flashing often requires that the flash itself be nailed to the roof, which again creates new roof penetrations and potential water leakage points.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved roof attachment flashing system for preventing water penetration when utilizing an L-foot to attach a structure to a roof.